A need exists for a cushion therapy device that provides therapeutic relief to a user's back, neck, or combinations thereof.
A need exists for a cushion therapy device that can be attached to a harness, a chair, or a backpack for transportable use.
A need exists for a reversible cushion therapy device that can provide user's with both firm support and soft support depending upon the user's needs.
A further need exists for a cushion therapy device that is customizable for use by any user.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.